Confession
by Danielle Salvatore
Summary: A late Christmas present for my friend Luisa. "I love you", Bonnie finally blurted, wanting to get it out. "I have for a while now. And…I know that you don't feel the same, and that I'm nothing like Elena, but…."


Confession

**A/N: Just another little Bamon one shot with a lame title. Takes place sometime after the novels end. Hope you like it :)**

**Warning: It gets a little bit steamy at some point in it, almost a lemon. But I don't think it's detailed enough to be rated M. Still, it will a little much for anyone under the age of 13 or 14.**

**This was written as a very late Christmas present for my friend Luisa from Twitter. Love you, and I hope you like it. :D**

He was finally done. Elena had chosen Stefan once and for all, and Damon had announced that he was would leaving Fells Church once and for all in only a few days.

Meredith and Matt had been relieved, Stefan, maybe a bit disappointed but understanding, and Elena…relieved and unhappy at the same time.

Bonnie knew that a part of her friend loved Damon, and that she would miss him, but she could also tell that Elena was also relieved.

Relieved that Damon would no longer be here trying to get in between her and Stefan

And Bonnie…well, she felt hurt. It was obvious that no one here meant anything to Damon, besides Elena, if he no longer had a reason to stay.

Maybe it had only been naïve on her part, but she had hoped that maybe…she would be enough to make him consider staying.

Bonnie knew that Damon didn't love her like she loved him, but she had hoped that maybe Damon considered her a close friend.

And maybe he had…but it wasn't enough to keep him from leaving.

"It's for the best Bonnie", Meredith said softly from her place in the kitchen. "We can all finally move on with our lives."

"I know."

Her voice didn't even convince herself, and she had doubts that it had fooled Meredith either.

She was spending the night at Meredith's house, and it was only the two of them. Elena was busy with Stefan. The two of them were planning on a very long and needed vacation to Italy, both to sort out their problems one on one, and to have some alone time.

Luckily, Meredith didn't say anything else to press the subject, obviously getting the hint that it was a tough subject for her.

The days passed by quickly. As expected, Damon acted distant…towards everyone, obviously already planning out where he was going to go when he left the town.

Bonnie wished she had the courage to go up and talk to him, if only to just say goodbye. But she just couldn't.

So was she just going to stand back and let him leave?

"Have you finished packing yet?" she heard Elena ask Stefan from upstairs.

Stefan and Elena were leaving soon, to go on a very much needed trip together to Europe. Even though Elena had finally made it clear that Stefan was the one she always wanted to be with, there was still tension and problems in their relationship that they had to resolve in result of Elena's indecisive behavior towards both brothers.

"Almost finished love", Stefan answered, and Bonnie could hear fumbling from upstairs, assuming that they were both just finishing up their packing.

Sure enough, a few moments later, both of them were downstairs, each carrying a suitcase.

Stefan, being the gentleman he was, took Elena's suitcase from him, and carried both it and his out to the Jaguar (they had gotten a new one to replace the old one that was lost).

The tension grew a bit thick when it was just the two girls in the room. They had acted distant towards each other after the news of Damon leaving Fells Church hit. Both of them knew that there were unresolved issues between the three of them.

"So…he…he's leaving today, isn't he?" Bonnie asked hesitantly.

Elena nodded, and let out a sigh, putting a comforting hand on top of her shoulder.

"It's for the best Bonnie. He wouldn't have deserved you anyway."

Surprising them both, Bonnie scooted away a little, so that Elena could no longer put her hand on her shoulder.

"I…love him Elena. I know that I shouldn't, and that he only had eyes for you, but…I I can't help what I feel."

There was a slightly awkward silence for a moment, before Elena cleared her throat, smiling sadly. "You'll find someone better than him one day. I'm sorry that it had to end this way though."

Her blue eyes looked genuinely guilty for a moment, before shaking her head and following Stefan outside.

_But I don't want anyone else_, Bonnie thought sadly, feeling the burn in her eyes of tears to come, but holding them back.

* * *

><p>Then, the day finally came. Stefan and Elena had left the day before for their trip, and now Damon had absolutely no reason to stay.<p>

He hadn't bothered to say goodbye to anyone. And even though she hadn't expected him to think that Matt or Meredith would care, the fact that he thought she wouldn't hurt her.

That's why she was now heading towards the boarding house. If he was leaving forever…she couldn't let him leave without telling him the truth. She knew there would most likely be a look of pity or rejection in his eyes, and didn't know how she would handle it. But letting him go without ever knowing would kill her.

She stepped out of her house, looking in both directions for signs of her parents, and when she found none, headed towards her father's car.

It was early in the morning, and Mr. and Mrs. McCullough were obviously still asleep, making the car open game.

She climbed into the driver's seat, put the key in ignition, and drove off.

When she parked the car in front of the boarding house, she saw his Ferrari sitting in the driveway, and sighed with relief. She wasn't too late.

But now she was afraid, and a part of her wanted to get back in the car and go home, dropping the plan entirely, but she made herself keep walking towards the house.

When she approached the front door, she took one last deep breath before slowly knocking on the door.

He answered after only two three knocks, and he now stood in front of her, dressed in his usual black attire, dark eyes glinted in slight amusement, and hair slightly mused.

Overall, just as gorgeous as ever, making Bonnie feel even more intimidated and nervous about what she was about to do.

"Why, if it isn't Redbird", his velvety voice said, smiling charmingly. To her surprise, he opened the door wider for her, giving her room to come in.

Bonnie took the invitation, silently walking inside, going over to sit in one of the armchairs as Damon shut the door behind them, and then came over to sit close to her. "What brings you here?"

_This is it_, Bonnie thought, in nervousness and fear.

But she decided to hold it off as long as she could.

"I…I just wanted to come say goodbye. Before…you leave."

He was silent for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Well, if that's all, I'd appreciate it if you went home. I have some…things to take care of before I leave this town, and it would be best if I did it alone."

She was hurt by his lack of warmness at her wanting to say goodbye, but tried not to show it.

"Okay…I...I just wanted to say that I'm going to miss you when you leave and that…that…"

Damon was beginning to look a bit impatient, and snapped his fingers. "Come on then, spit it out."

"I love you", Bonnie finally blurted, wanting to get it out. "I have for a while now. And…I know that you don't feel the same, and that I'm nothing like Elena, but…."

She could feel the tears coming now, and a couple floated down her cheeks.

"But I just wanted you to know before you…left."

Before she could see his expression, she turned away from him, and headed towards the door, flinging it open, not wanting to see the look of pity on his face that was no doubt there.

She got into the car, and drove off, taking no last look at the house.

He didn't come after her.

* * *

><p>That night, she lay in her bed, the tears still silently spewing from her eyes.<p>

She would probably never see Damon again now, and confessing to him had obviously done no good for her.

But at least he left knowing that not everyone wanted him to leave. That she wanted him to stay.

Suddenly, she heard a tap at her window, and jumped up to a sit position.

A little scared, she looked towards the window, and saw…a large black crow sitting on a branch outside it.

_No_, she thought, shaking her head. _It couldn't be._

But the crow gave out a low, impatient caw, actually moving its head to signal her to let him in.

Slowly, Bonnie got out of her bed, and opened the window, stepping back to give him room.

Sure enough, as soon as the crow flew into the room, he quickly transformed, and Damon Salvatore, dark eyes and all, now stood in her bedroom.

Bonnie sucked in a deep breath, and secretly pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Damon? What…what are you doing here?"

He was silent for a moment, and just looked at her. Suddenly, she felt a bit self-conscious as she looked down at herself, seeing that she was in her pink PJ's.

But she didn't have much time to think, before Damon was suddenly directly in front of her, taking her by surprise by picking her up slightly, so her feet were dangling a little off the floor, and claimed her lips with his.

Like almost all of their kisses from the past, it was soft and…comforting. After she got over her surprise, she wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck and kissed back.

They pulled back after a few moments, Bonnie a little dizzily happy, as she normally was after one of Damon's kisses, as he put her back down, setting her on her feet.

Now suddenly a little shy, Bonnie stepped back a few feet away from him, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"What...What are you doing here Damon?"

Now that he was no longer kissing her, she could think more clearly.

She had been sure that seeing him at the boarding house would be the last time she ever saw him. Why had he randomly showed up in her bedroom and kissed her?

Damon grinned. "Redbird…did you really think I would just leave after that little…confession you made?"

"Yes", Bonnie blurted out honestly without thinking. But it was the truth. She had been sure that her goodbye to him at the boarding house was going to be the last time she ever saw him. "I…I didn't think you'd care that much."

The room was silent for a moment, and Bonnie thought she saw a brief softening of Damon's eyes, but in a flash, they turned back to their normal steely black.

"I'm never one to leave a damsel in distress." He flashed his 500 kilowatt smile that on normal circumstances made her weak in the knees.

But not this time. Even with his flirting, she could still feel the serious tension in the air.

"So…what does this mean?" she finally asked, a little tired of his riddles.

Damon stepped closer to her again, and when she tried to back away, he grabbed onto her arm, not hard enough to hurt, but with a precise control that made her stop in her tracks.

"It means that I'm not quite ready to leave yet." He was still smiling, and she finally felt it starting to affect her. "I'm interested in seeing where this might lead."

Bonnie let out a small, surprised gasp, now starting to understand why he was here.

"You…you mean you want to try and have a relationship with me?"

"Something like that, Redbird."

With that, he pressed his lips to hers again, and this time, she made no hesitation to kiss back.

* * *

><p>That night was the beginning of several nights.<p>

She was the only one who knew that Damon hadn't left Fells Church. Everyone else was clueless.

Meredith and Matt saw her on a daily basis, and she was surprised at herself for how normal she was able to act…she had never been the best liar. They were completely convinced that Damon was gone…and never coming back.

Stefan and Elena were gone…having already left for their trip for Europe. And even though Bonnie would miss them, she couldn't help but feel a bit relived.

She wasn't sure how easily she would have been able to lie to Stefan…especially with his ability to hear snippets of her thoughts.

No one knew…except for her. And even though she felt a little guilty about lying to her friends, the thrill of having Damon all to herself was bigger.

So she acted as if nothing was going on during the day, while her nights were filled with Damon's kisses, his dark, smoldering eyes looking into her own, and his velvety voice whispering to her as she fell asleep.

A she got home from school on the ninth day, she went to bed earlier than normal…telling her parents that she had an important test for her University the next day, and needed as much rest as possible.

But as of right now, sleep was the LAST thing on her mind.

As usual, she opened her bedroom window to let the black crow that sat on the tree branch outside it into the house, her face smiling in excitement at what was about to happen.

Damon flew inside, transforming into his normal form, and then stood in front of her.

Before Bonnie could even blink he was in front of her, pulling her into his arms, and pressing his soft lips against hers.

Bonnie moaned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back with just as much passion as him.

To her surprise, Damon let out a low groan, and slowly began to back up, pressing her back against a wall, forcing her lips open with his, deepening the kiss.

Bonnie moaned again, and wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

After a few more moments, they broke apart, Bonnie panting a little from lack of air, and Damon giving a low chuckle.

"Got a little carried away there, Redbird?"

He slowly put her down and backed away, allowing her to escape her position against the wall.

Bonnie's cheeks flushed a raging red, but she still managed to speak.

"You…you put me up against the wall!"

Damon laughed softly. "That I did." He stepped closer to her again, leaning down to press a kiss against the pulse of her throat. "But I don't recall grabbing your legs and wrapping them around myself. You did that on your own."

Wanting to hide her red cheeks, Bonnie walked over to turn off the bedroom light. "I think it's time I went to bed. I DO have school tomorrow."

She walked over to her bed, slipping underneath the covers, and shot a pleading look towards Damon.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

Though she was embarrassed about the way she acted during their kiss, she wasn't ready to let him go for the night yet.

Wordlessly, Damon nodded, and she felt him slide in beside her, and his arms going around her, holding her to him.

Bonnie made herself comfortable and laid her head somewhere between his shoulder and arm.

The room was silent for a moment, and though she was tired, a question suddenly came to her mind.

"Damon? When you were going to leave…where…where were you going to go?"

She felt him shrug. "Perhaps back to Italy. Anywhere but here."

Bonnie snuggled into him a little more. "But…why? Not everyone wanted you to leave…"

Damon laughed, a bit bitterly. "It would have been better for everyone here, Redbird. Elena may have been upset about it at first, but she would have gotten over it. She has my brother, after all."

Though his voice seemed flat and emotionless for the most part, she thought she could hear a tinge of sadness by the end of the sentence.

She buried her face into his neck, planting a soft kiss there, and whispering against it.

"I never wanted you to leave."

She could feel sleep coming quickly as she whispered the words, but before she was completely lost, she could have sworn that she felt a pair of cool lips press against the top of her head.

The days passed quickly, and now, it seemed like a routine.

* * *

><p>On the twentieth day, it was the middle of June, and everyone was preparing for summer, which included last minute assignments and exams for the school year.<p>

Bonnie was walking home from a day at the mall with Meredith and Matt. The three of them had spent so much time with their colleges that they hardly ever spent time together, and Bonnie had been grateful for the time with them.

"Elena and Stefan will be home for the summer", Meredith stated conversationally.

Stefan and Elena had been gone for the rest of the year…spending all of their time together in Europe.

Bonnie had talked on the phone with Elena a couple of times. She seemed happy, and from what she told her, she was slowly mending her relationship with Stefan.

And though she missed Elena, each time her friend asked her how her life was made her panic a little, each time having to lie to her about how "normal" life was…as if Damon wasn't coming into her room every night.

She couldn't imagine how hard it would be when she was actually here in person.

"That's great", she lied, managing a fake cheerful tone.

The three of them continued walking making small talk about how their school was going, their future plans.

The time flew by quickly, and soon, they were outside the McCullough house.

Bonnie's eyes glinted in excitement at the sight of the bare driveway. Her parents were gone for the weekend…and Damon had told her the other night that he planned on coming early because of this.

"Well, I'll see you guys later", Bonnie chirped, before turning in the direction of her house.

Until Matt grabbed her arm.

"Actually Bonnie, I wanted to know if…you wanted to come with me and a couple of my friends to the basketball game tonight. I know it isn't much…but it's been a while since we've just had fun."

Bonnie's heart hammered a little, as she quickly tried to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"I'd love to Matt…but, I have a huge end of the year exam coming up. I'd…kind of like to use as much time as I can to study."

He seemed to have believed it.

"Alright Bon…maybe you, me, and Meredith could all three do something after school ends? I guess I should have figured that you'd be busy…with it being the end of the year."

Bonnie nodded, relieved that her excuse worked. "I would love that. And thanks for understanding."

With that, they both said goodbye to her, and she quickly ran up to her door, unlocking it, and through herself inside.

Before she even had a time to fully look around, she felt someone grab her, and in a blur, she suddenly found herself in her room upstairs, on her back on the bed, and him on top of her.

Bonnie giggled, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Did you miss me?"

Damon smiled seductively. "Of course".

He pressed his lips against hers, like he had many times in the past.

But this one was little different. Instead of starting off soft and slow, the kiss was instantly hard and passionate, with his forcing her lips open, his tongue slipping past them and into her mouth.

Bonnie gasped, but shivered with pleasure, and buried her hands in his dark hair, pulling him closer as she kissed back, putting as much passion into as she could.

Damon bit down softly on her lower lip, hard enough to get a reaction from her, but not hard enough to break the skin.

But she had a feeling that she knew what he wanted.

"Damon", she breathed, once he had finally pulled away from her lips. "You...can bite me."

They had never actually exchanged blood before. She had some of his blood in the past (even though she hadn't been fully conscious when it happened) but this would be the first time he'd bitten her.

His dark eyes looked into hers for a moment, silently asking her if she was sure.

Taking a deep breath, Bonnie nodded. "Go ahead…I…I want you too."

That seemed to be all the reassurance that he needed.

In seconds, she felt the sharp sting of his fangs sinking into the soft flesh of her neck, and the slow steady flow of her blood beginning to be drawn from her.

After the stinging passed, a feeling of relaxation passed over her and she sighed. It felt nice…the idea of her blood providing nourishment for Damon…the feeling of giving her his blood.

_Ti amo__,__il mio__uccellina __rossa. Il tuo sangue gusti divina. Non potrò mai__farti del male_.

He was using the telepathic bond between them to mentally speak Italian to her as he drank from her. And though she couldn't understand what he was saying, the way the words sounded made her want to simply melt completely into his arms.

When he broke away from her, too soon for her liking, he bit into his wrist, allowing a decent stream of blood to flow, and offered it to her.

Bonnie didn't even hesitate. She quickly latched onto his wrist, and pressed it to her lips. She'd always wanted to do this.

And…just like she expected, Damon's blood didn't taste like the coppery blood that she often tasted from when she cut her lip, or sucked on a paper cut. But she couldn't really describe HOW exactly it tasted either.

But she did know that it was unlike anything she ever tasted before…and addicting.

She heard him give a low laugh she continued to suck furiously at his wrist.

"That's enough Redbird."

He then gently, but firmly, pulled his wrist away from her.

Before she could say anything, he kissed her, snidely licking the last bit of blood that was left on her lower lip away.

Bonnie breathed in deeply in response, looking up into his dark eyes.

"Thank you."

He leaned in closer as he spoke. "No, thank _you_".

His face was so close to hers that she could feel his cool breath hitting her face, and it threatened to knock the wind out of her.

Without even thinking about it, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, so that he was on top of her, and pressed her lips to his again.

This kiss was desperate and consuming, as if the two couldn't get enough of each other.

Bonnie found that she no longer seemed to have control over her own body. Her hand, having a mind of its own, ripped at Damon's shirt, wanting to get it off.

Damon grinned at her, seeming amused by her eagerness, and complied with her wishes by pulling his shirt off.

She ran her hands over his hard chest and shivered in anticipation as he began to kiss her again.

The next few moments were a bit of a blur. She was so lost in the moment that she barely registered Damon's movements as he continued to take off both his and her clothing, and she never really came back to Earth until he had both of them nearly bare…with him in only a black pair of boxers and her in a pair of panties.

You would think she would feel self conscious. After all, she had never gone nearly this far with a boy before, and now…Damon Salvatore, the centuries old vampire who had probably been with many beautiful women, was seeing her nearly naked.

But for some reason…she felt almost comfortable in this position with him. Maybe it was because the way his eyes seemed to glaze over a little at the sight of her…definitely a plus for her self esteem.

Damon breathed in a small intake of air. "Semplicemente bella il mio piccola uccella rossa, semplicemente bella."

Bonnie blushed. Though she, once again, didn't know what he said, the provocative sound of his words, and the way he was looking at her was enough to make her flush.

Damon gave a low growl, and in a flash, they were both suddenly completely naked, and he was on top of her, though obviously trying not to completely crush her petite form by not putting all of his body weight on her.

He looked into her eyes one last time, and when she nodded her consent, she felt the small sting of their bodies finally joining together.

A small bit of tears formed at the corners of her eyes at the pain of her virginity being taken, and she felt Damon lean down to kiss them away.

This only made her cry more, but not from the pain, but at how intimate and wonderful the moment was.

The pain was slowly replaced with a build of pleasure as he continued to make slow and gentle love to her. And just when the pleasure was enough to make her softly start moaning his name, he leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

"I love you."

It was something she had wanted to hear for a long time…and hearing him say it, and what they were currently doing only brought in more tears.

"I…I love you too Damon. So much…"

He gave her a soft smile as he kissed away more of her tears.

When it was finally over, they fell asleep with their arms wrapped around each other, neither of them planning on moving for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Bonnie was practically glowing with happiness.<p>

She and Damon were still doing the same routine: him sneaking into her house or room (depending on if her parents were home or not) and keeping what was happening between them a secret from her friends.

But things were different. She knew that Damon loved her. He hadn't said it to her since the night that they had made love, but he proved it every day with his actions, and the gentle and tender way he handled her when they were intimate…and the sweet things he would whisper into her ear as she fell asleep in his arms.

She had always known that Damon was a man of actions, rather than one of words.

She was completely happy in the situation they were in now, but she knew it wouldn't last, that they would have to tell everyone else that Damon had never left Fells Church. Especially since Elena and Stefan were coming home soon.

But little did she know that Damon had been thinking of such things for a while now.

"You…you want to tell them now?"

Bonnie looked at Damon as she set her backpack down on her bedroom floor, eyeing his as he lay lazily, fully dressed, across her bed.

He shrugged, his dark eyes holding an expression of simplicity, as if the question was completely nonchalant. "I find keeping it a secret growing a bit old. Don't you agree?"

She knew he had other motives, and she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Why do you want to tell them now?"

"I believe I just told you."

"But I don't believe it. You…you always have some sort of motive."

He chuckled. "Do I?"

When she said nothing, he gestured at her to come sit beside him on the bed, and she when did, he pulled her into his lap, and began softly stroking her red hair.

"Well, truth be told Redbird…I don't like the fact that Mutt is unaware of the fact that I've claimed you."

She looked at him in surprise. "Matt is only my friend."

His dark eyes glinted dangerously. "I doubt that's the case for him."

She let out a small giggle, not used to this side of him, and he looked at her in curiosity.

"Why are you laughing?"

She pointed an accusing finger at him. "You're jealous!"

He grimaced. "Quite the contrary Redbird…I just think he should be informed that you're mine. And that's not easy when he doesn't even know that I'm still in town."

For a moment, she thought about pressing it further, but in the end, decided to let it go.

"Alright…Mr. Not Jealous, you have nothing to worry about."

She turned further to look him directly in the eye, and put a small hand on his cheek. "I love YOU Damon, and only you. And that won't ever change."

He grabbed her hand and held it to the spot she had it on his cheek, closing his eyes for a moment. "And for that, I'm eternally grateful."

She kissed his cheek, and his dark eyes finally opened. "We could leave, you know. I still have my family Villa down in Florence. And I'd love you show you the sights of the city…and the many bedrooms of the house."

His last few words were topped off with a very sexy wink, and it took everything in her to not immediately jump on his offer.

She sighed. "As wonderful as that sounds, I still have to finish school…and it wouldn't be fair for me to just disappear on everyone."

Before he could say anything, she snuggled deeper into his chest. "But I would love to take that offer as soon as I finish school next year."

She could practically feel his smirk. "I hope you know that I will be holding you to that."

"I hope you do", she mumbled against his lips as he leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days flew by quickly, and the say Elena and Stefan were due to come home was among them.<p>

Bonnie paced back and forth nervously as she waited in the boarding house, alongside Matt, Meredith, and Mrs. Flowers.

Elena had called from the airport, and had said that she and Stefan had gotten a ride from a cab and would be here VERY soon, and all four of them wanted to be here when they did.

But Bonnie was nervous. Nervous, because she planned on telling them, and the rest of the group, the truth about what had been going on between her and Damon the past three months.

It was time. Besides, she knew they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for much longer with Stefan back anyway.

When the front door to the boarding house finally opened, they all rushed in at once to embrace the two people who had just walked through it.

Both of them, Elena and Stefan, seemed more light hearted then the angst-ridden, about to break couple they had been before they left nearly a year ago. The trip had been exactly what they needed.

"I see that we were missed", Elena laughed, as she embraced both Bonnie and Meredith.

Bonnie nodded as she hugged her. "Don't leave for so long again."

And after about an hour of joyous cheer and hugs, Bonnie finally decided that it was time to spill.

However, just when she was trying to form the right words to say in her mind, a chilling, familiar voice sounded from the doorway.

"Why if it isn't my little brother and Princess Elena. No welcome hug for me?"

Almost everyone in the room, including Bonnie, had masks of shock spread across their faces, and they all turned towards the front doorway.

And sure enough, there stood Damon Salvatore, black attire and all, smiling smugly at all of them as they stared.

Elena's expression now turned into one of shock and anger. "Damon? What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "Am I not allowed to come by and see my brother? It has been nearly a year now."

Elena shook her head angrily. "Quit playing mind games Damon. Why didn't you leave? I thought you said there was nothing left for you here."

Damon's expression instantly turned a bit grimmer. "Why don't you ask redbird here? She has plenty to tell you."

At his words, and to Bonnie's horror, everyone turned their attention towards her.

She just wanted to somehow sink into the floor, and not have to face any of them.

"Bonnie?" Elena finally asked, after a moment of silence.

Bonnie could feel herself begin to shake, and she sputtered. "I…I…Well, I…."

Damon waved her off impatiently, and came over to stand beside her. "Redbird here was been inviting me into her room each night for the past three months…right under all of your noses."

Bonnie could feel the sting in her eye of tears threatening to come, but she fought against them. Why was he doing this?

"We've spend every night together…in fact, she's the only reason I haven't left this God forsaken town."

The room was silent, and Bonnie could tell that they were all contemplating on whether or not they should believe him.

"Bonnie, is this true?" Stefan finally asked softly.

Bonnie nodded, reluctantly. "I…I didn't want you guys to find out like this. I was going to tell you, but…"

"Damon!"

What Bonnie had been about to say was abruptly cut off from Elena's angry outburst. She stepped directly in front of Damon, glaring.

"How dare you! You think just because Stefan and I have left town that gives you free reign? How could you even think about taking advantage of Bonnie…"

That was all Bonnie heard of it, because she droned the rest of it out. She knew Elena meant well, but she was tired of everyone babying her.

But she did listen in on Damon's next words.

He spoke in his signature, smug tone. "Actually Princess, Bonnie came to ME first. And I've found that I've quite enjoyed what she has to give me. Looks like I don't want you anymore after all."

He talked about their relationship in a taunting way, as if…

Bonnie swallowed hard as tears finally started to fall down her cheeks. He talked about their relationship as if he was bragging about it to Elena…to get at her.

Maybe that had been the purpose of their "relationship" from the start. Just something he could use to get back at Elena…

The room had been filled with so much tension as everyone watched Elena and Damon's showdown, that no one had noticed that Bonnie had started crying…until now.

"Bonnie? What's wrong?" She heard Matt ask, as he reached a hand out towards her.

Bonnie shook her head and stepped away from him. "I…I'm going home. I want to be alone for a while."

Her voice came out shaky, from trying to talk through the tears.

It was when she started heading towards the door that Damon seemed to finally come back to Earth, and grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving.

"Redbird, where are you…"

But to his surprise, she yanked her arm away from him, still allowing the tears to flow steadily down her cheeks.

"Just…go away Damon, for real this time. Go away and never come back again!"

Even through the crying, she had managed her words to come out angry.

And she didn't even turn around to see his or anyone else's reactions. She just ran out the door, got into her mother's car, and drove away as quickly as she could.

* * *

><p>Luckily, she managed to stop her crying long enough to convince her parents that everything was fine.<p>

But that night, when she was alone in her room, she let it all out, sobbing into one of her pillows.

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid. Damon had been using her all along…and she had let him.

She had given him her blood, her virginity, her secrets…everything. And he had only been using her as a way to get back at Elena for choosing Stefan over him.

The tears came even quicker as the memory of Damon's taunting smirk, and bragging tone as he talked about their relationship to Elena…a relationship that had meant everything to her, but had only been a game for him.

Suddenly, a tap coming from the window made her jump a few inches into air, and in disbelief, she turned around and saw a familiar back crow sitting on the branch outside it, waiting to be let in.

And though she was a little curious about what he could possibly want, there was no way she was letting him in.

"Go away", she murmured in a thick voice through her tears.

But the crow was persistent, and continued to tap on the window, this time, even loader.

Realizing that he wasn't going to give up until she did, Bonnie let out a sigh and forced herself to stop crying as she got up and unlatched the window to let him inside.

She backed away to give him space, and like many times in the past, he flew inside, and quickly turned back into his normal form.

Bonnie turned her back to him and went back to sit on the bed, not looking at him as she spoke.

"What do you want?"

He sighed. "Redbird…"

"Don't call me that", she sniffled.

She couldn't stand to hear him call her that nickname anymore. It sprung up too many memories.

It was silent for a moment, and she couldn't see what his expression was like since she still refused to look at him.

Until he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me", he said softly but firmly, and turned her around to face him. She was no longer crying, but she knew that her eyes would probably still be red and puffy.

When he spoke again, he leaned his face close to hers.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded. "Okay."

He frowned and leaned back, releasing her from his grip on her. "That's all?"

Bonnie nodded. "Thank you for apologizing. But could…could you please leave now?"

When he made no move to leave, Bonnie continued.

"You broke my heart Damon. Can you please just leave me alone now? So..so I can at least try to heal?"

Damon frowned again, and she could tell that he was beginning to become frustrated.

"This is all because of my argument with Elena?"

Bonnie shook her head, feeling the tears threatening to leak out again. "No, it's because you used me. I…I know that our relationship and what happened between us was just a way to get back at Elena for you, but…but it was more for me."

At her words, Damon's dark eyes flashed with realization, and he reached towards her to pull her to him, but she scooted further away.

He sighed. "Bonnie…it's not what you think."

When she didn't say anything, he continued. "I was angry at Elena, I won't deny that. And I did on some level want to use what has been happening between us to get back at her. But that wasn't the original plan. I got closer to you because I wanted too."

Bonnie began to cry again, and he pulled her into his lap, and she surprised herself by letting him.

"I'm…sorry for hurting you though. That was never my intention."

When she continued to remain silent, he gently put a finger under her chin to lift her face to meet his, and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to act completely out of character right now, but you need to hear this. Every moment we spent together was real…I wasn't playing a game with you. But I'm sorry that I made you feel that way."

He bent down a little to plant a kiss on her forehead. "I love you Bonnie McCullough. And you're it for me. There will never be another."

His voice sounded thick, to her surprise. The same tone of voice he'd had back in the Dark Dimension, after he had saved her from Shinchi when he had been about kill her by throwing her out a window.

And when she looked it, she was surprised to see a single tear drop running down his cheek.

On impulse, she pressed her lips to his cheek, kissing the tear drop away.

But she knew that there was still one more thing she needed to ask him.

She took a deep breath. "So…you're telling me that if Elena were to come over right now and tell you that she wanted you over Stefan, you wouldn't snatch up the opportunity?"

He immediately shook his head. "No, I wouldn't."

And she believed him.

Smiling for the first time that night, she allowed him to lie down on her bed, holding her close against him.

And before she drifted off to sleep, she whispered, "I love you too Damon."

* * *

><p>The next morning, both Damon and Bonnie drove to the boarding house.<p>

Damon had told her that he had left it in chaos last night…having left nearly right after she had to find out what was wrong. And she knew that they deserved explanations.

"And so, he started coming into my room every night after that", Bonnie said to Elena, as she finished telling the story.

Damon was out in the front room telling the others the story, after promising Bonnie that he would tell them the truth…and not his "edited" version of it.

Elena was silent, and Bonnie was worried that she was mad at her.

"Elena, I'm…sorry for keeping it a secret from you. I wanted to tell you before….before Damon…"

She stopped in mid-sentence, knowing that Elena probably didn't want to recall that memory.

She closed her eyes in thought.

"I love him Elena…so much. And he loves me."

Finally, Elena nodded. "I understand Bonnie." She paused, closing her own blue eyes for a moment, before opening them again. "I won't lie, I am a little…jealous, and I can't really help it. But I'm happy with Stefan…and I'm glad that you're with Damon. He's lucky to have you."

Bonnie smiled in surprised delight. "You mean…"

Elena nodded, managing a small smile of her own. "You have my blessing."

The two girls locked each other in a hug.

* * *

><p><span>One year later<span>

Bonnie giggled excitedly as she sat in a window seat of the plane, looking out the window as they took off.

She was out of school this year, and just like he had promised, Damon had kept her to her word about going to spend some time in Florence with him.

And she couldn't be happier.

Damon watched her from his seat next to her, seeming amused from her excitement.

"You're going to love Florence Redbird. Much more exciting then that small, dull town we're leaving behind."

Bonnie smiled and leaned against him. "And it'll just be the two of us…together."

Damon grinned, and nodded. "Yes, there is that as well."

Bonnie continued to lean against her shoulder, and closed her eyes, hoping that when she awoke again, they would be in Florence.

She was ready to start her new adventure with Damon.

**The End**

**A/N: Hope you all liked it :) Especially you Luisa. Merry late Christmas lol**


End file.
